


Shopping Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, supermarket fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor go to the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

"Rose, we need bananas!"  
Rose looked down at the shopping list in her hand and read the last few items on the bottom, added in the Doctor's messy handwriting: "Bananas; Cookies; Potnoodle; Cupcakes (w/ little ball bearings)". She rolled her eyes, wondering for the dozenth time today how he ever got on without her.  
"Fine, go get some, then. I'll get the crisps," she pushed the trolley toward the appropriate aisle.  
"Where are they?" He followed her.  
"By the other fruit. Haven't you ever been to a supermarket before?"  
The Doctor crinkled his nose, "But there are… Pears over there…"  
She sighed, "Fine. I'll get the bananas. Take the trolley an' start gettin' things off the list…"  
Rose crossed to the other side of the shop to get a hand of bananas and laughed as she saw that, sure enough, they were right next to the pears. When she came back, she found the Doctor in the cookie aisle. Rose got one look at the trolley and groaned. He beamed back at her.  
"Doctor! Are you seriously going to eat like this? Where's your protein?"  
"Time Lord metabolism, Rose," he pointed out, "And there are chunks of meat in that," the Doctor was pointing to the bottom of the trolley, which was filled with at least a shelf's worth of potnoodle. The rest of the trolley was full up with just as much cookies and a variety of other items.  
"Fish fingers! Doctor, those weren't even on the list!"  
"I'm feeling like fish fingers tonight," he shrugged.  
"You never eat fish fingers!"  
"I couldn't find the cupcakes," he explained.  
"Okay, well," Rose had a look at everything else the Doctor had picked up, "Why don't I see anythin' I put on the list in there?"  
"I hadn't gotten that far yet."  
"Too bad there's no room left in the trolley, huh?" She crossed her arms, more than a little bit annoyed.  
"Get another one,"  
"We don't have that much money!"  
"Time Lord, remember?" The Doctor grinned.  
"Right," He'd probably never used money in his life, Rose thought, "But we really need tea. I'll get it. You just- go stand in queue or something…" She walked back to the front of the store after watching him do as she'd told him (not without making a face).  
By the time the two of them reached the counter, they had two full trolleys of a wider assortment of foods than Rose thought they needed. She ignored the cashier's amused looks and her eyes bugged when he read out the total cost. Thankfully, the Doctor had gone to a bank before they came shopping and had far more than enough money to cover it. Rose didn't bother thinking where he got it.  
When they left the shop, Rose realised they had bought far too much to walk it all back to the TARDIS, so she waited several minutes for the Doctor to bring it over. They easily loaded the purchased groceries and were soon on their way. Rose spent the next good chunk of time putting all the food in the TARDIS's kitchen cupboards. When she came back out into the console room, the Doctor was already eating a banana.  
"Shopping is fun," he said between bites, "I just love a good shop! We ought to do it more often!"  
Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.


End file.
